A Man Who want Pregnant
by Blue Bubble Tea
Summary: Erwin Smith dan Levi Ackerman sudah menikah selama 2 tahun lamanya. Erwin yang sangat menyukai anak kecil itu membuat Levi ingin sekali memberikan keturunan. Tapi apakah ia bisa? Dia laki laki dan itu mustahil. Tapi demi kebahagiaan Erwin, ia akan melakukan apapun agar ia bisa hamil./ ErwinxLevi. YAOI!MATURE!
1. chapter 1

Pairing : Erwin x Levi and Eren x Jean (Maybe)

Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama

Warning : Yaoi, Typo bertebaran, penulis amatiran!

 **ENJOY! _**

Pemuda berambut eboni itu terusik ketika sinar matarahi mulai menyusup melalui celah celah gorden, membuat garis panjang yang langsung mengenai muka sang empu. Ia menguap sambil menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya, lalu menoleh ke arah jam digital yang berada di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

Pukul 06.00.

Itu artinya ia harus segera bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Erwin bangun, sudah pagi." Levi Ackerman - pria berambut Ebony itu- menggucang pelan bahu Erwin, berharap pria itu bangun dan membantu nya menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Nghhh, lima menit lagi Levi." Pria berambut pirang itu hanya mengerang pelan. Bukannya bangun dan mencuci muka, ia malah semakin bergulung ke dalam selimut. Levi menghela nafas. Ia tahu suaminya itu begadang tadi malam untuk memeriksa hasil ulangan para muridnya. Ia mengerti, pasti Erwin sangat kelelahan, mengingat pria itu baru tidur jam 3 pagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan pagi dulu. Tidurlah, aku akan membangun mu nanti ." Ia mengusap lembut rambut Erwin yang hanya dibalas gumanan pelan dari empunya. Levi menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan turun dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah segar, air di pagi hari memang menyegarkan. Lalu berjalan santai menuju dapur. Levi mengambil apron yang tergantung di sebelah kulkas dan memakai nya. Mari kita lihat apa yang ada di balik kulkas. Daging dan bawang. Sisa nasi di rice cooker masih banyak. Baiklah. Saatnya membuat nasi goreng spesial!

Setelah selesai memasak nasi gorengnya. Ia meyedok nasi nasi goreng ke ke piring lalu meletakkan nya di meja. Khusus untuk Erwin, nasinya extra banyak. Menoleh. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 06.30. Artinya ia menghabiskan waktu 30 menit untuk memasak dan membiarkan Erwin tertidur.

Levi berjalan santai ke kamar lalu membuka gorden yang menutupi balkon dengan satu sibakan. Cahaya matahari tanpa malu malu langsung menerobos kamar mereka, membuat kamar yang tadinya gelap sekarang terang benderang

Pria yang masih bergelung dalam selimut itu mengerang ketika sinar matahari langsung mengenai wajahnya. Terganggu. Ia manarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya agar cahaya itu tidak mengenai nya.

"Erwin bangunlah." Levi berbisik pelan di telinga Erwin. Bukannya bangun, Erwin malah mengerang nyaman mendengar suara lembut Levi.

Pria bermata abu abu berdecak sebal, jika sudah begini cara halus tidak akan mempan kepadanya, terpaksa ia harus menggunakan cara kasar.

"Erwin bangun." Levi mencoba memanggil sekali lagi.

Tak ada sahutan. Hanya dengkuran halus yang terdengar.

"Bangunlah beruang malas!." Levi menarik kedua tangan Erwin sehingga pria itu terdudk di atas kasur,"Erwin bangun! Jika tidak kau akan terlambat bekerja."

Erwin hanya membuka setengah matanya yang masih tertutup,"Ada apa Levi?." tanya nya khas orang bangun tidur.

"Cepat bangun dan cuci mukamu." perintah Levi datar.

Bukannya beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi seperti permintaan Levi. Pria itu justru terduduk lesu dengan kepala tertunduk. Masih tidur.

"Aku bilang bangun beruang malas!." Levi menarik paksa hingga Erwin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mendorong pria itu ke kamar mandi. Ia mengeluh sifat Erwin yang sangat susah dibangunkan sambil mengambil pakaian kerja yang akan digunakan Erwin nanti. Terdengar bunyi debuman pelan dari kamar mandi disertai umpatan. Ternyata laki laki itu masih belum tersadar dari mimpinya.

"Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta terhadap beruang malas itu." gumannya.

0o0

"Wah baunya enak sekali. Kau masak apa Levi?." Erwin yang sudah berpakaian rapi itu bertanya. Wajahnya lebih keliatan segar dibanding tadi. Wangi gurih mentega yang tersebar di udara menuntun nya menuju dapur.

"Nasi goreng. Cepat duduk dan makan."

Erwin duduk. Didapannya sepiring nasi goreng yang uapnya masih mengepul itu membuat cacing di perut nya langsung berdemo minta makan.

"Selamat makan!." ucap nya sebelum menyedok sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Mulut Erwin langsung kepanasan. Karena nasi goreng itu baru keluar dari penggorengan dan Erwin yang ceroboh tidak meniupnya terlebih dahulu.

"Hah..hah..hah..Phanas. Thapo enakh shekali!." ucapnya tak jelas.

Levi tersenyum melihat tingkah Erwin yang seperti anak anak,"Pelan pelan saja makannya. Jika kau ingin tambah, aku bisa membuat nya lagi." tangannya terulur untuk membersihkan sisa butiran nasi yang tertempel di sudut bibir Erwin.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00. Artinya dia hanya punya waktu lima belas menit untuk pergi ke sekolah. Jangan sampai ia terlambat menghadiri kelas pagi ini. Erwin langsung menyuap nasi goreng yang tersisa di piringnya tanpa menguyahnya terlebih dahulu. Membuat pria itu langsung tersedak.

"Uhuk...uhukk..uhukk." Erwin terbatuk-batuk sambil memikul dadanya pelan.

Levi langsung memberi segelas air putih yang langsung disambar dalam satu tegukan.

"Sudak aku katakan untuk makan dengan makan perlahan bukan?." omel Levi sambil mengusap punggung pria itu pelan.

Erwin menyerahkan gelas itu ke Levi,"Maaf membuat mu khawatir di pagi hari" katanya menyesal.

Levi mendengus pelan,"Kau memang selalu membuat ku khawatir."

Erwin tersenyum,"Maaf."katanya pelan,"Ngomong ngomong apa kau membuka cafe hari ini?." ujarnya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya. Jika aku menutup cafe, para pelanggan akan marah nantinya." Levi membereskan piring kotor bekas mereka makan dan menaruhnya di wastafel.

"Seharusnya kau mengambil libur di akhir pekan agar kita mempunyai waktu luang berdua." Erwin berdiri. Mengambil tas yang tersender di kaki kursi.

"Akan aku pikirkan." ia berjalan mengekori Erwin menuju pintu depan. Laki laki pirang itu duduk memakai sepatu pantofel nya lalu berdiri menuju pintu.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi." ia mencium pelan bibir Levi sebelum membuka bidang datar itu.

"Jangan lupa makan bekal siang mu."

"Aku tidak akan pernah lupa."

Baru saja ia akan berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya. Suara anak kecil menyapa nya.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Smith." Ucap si bocah yang berumur 6 tahun itu.

"Oh,selamat pagi iuga Isle." Erwin berjongkok mensejahterakan tinggi badannya dengan bocah di depannya,"Apa kau mimpi indah semalam?."

Isle mengangguk dengan semangat"Hu'um. Tadi malam aku beltemu dengan ultlamen. Lalu dia mengajak ku untuk telbang di atas selu sekali." suara cadel dari Isle itu membuat Erwin tertawa pelan. Tangan bacah itu tak hisa diam saat ia bercerita. Seolah ingin menggambarkan betapa menyenangkannya mimpi tadi malam.

"Benarkah?." wajah Erwin terlihat terkejut,"Aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengan Ultramen juga."

Baru saja Isle ingin mengatakan bahwa jika ia bertemu lagi dengan ultramen ia akan meminta Ultramen mengajak Erwin, tetapi suara neneknya yang memanggil nya dari kejauhan untuk menyuruhnya segera bergegas pergi sekolah.

"Sepertinya nenek mu memanggil mu , Isle." kata Erwin menatap nenek Isla yang berada jauh memanggil cucunya.

Isle langsung merengut sebal, " Padahal Isle ingin belbicala lebih lama dengan Tuan Smith."

Erwin mengelus lembu rambut bocah itu, " Kau bisa datang kapan saja ke apartemen ku. Lalu kia berdua bisa bercerita lebih banyak nantinya. Tentu saja dengan cemilan dan minuman. Bagaimana?."

Mata Isle langsung berbinar cerah," Benarkah? kau tidak bohong kan? kau janji kan?."ia langsung memberondong pertanyaan ke Erwin. Jari kelingkingnya telulur meminta Erwin untuk berjanji,"Janji kan?."

Erwin menyambut jari kelingking itu," Janji." katanya.

Isle tersenyum lebar. Ia berbalik pergi menuju ke tempat neneknya yang sedang menunggunya sebelum melambai dengan semangat, " Dadah Tuan Smith!" lalu bocah itu menggandeng tangan neneknya dan berjalan menuju ke sekolah.

"Sampai kapan kau terus berdiri di situ?." tanya Levi yang menyenderkan badannya ke kosen pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, membuat Erwin terkejut.

"Levi? sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?."

"Sejak kau berbicara dengan Isle." katanya pendek,"Cepat berangkat atau kau akan terlambat."

Erwi terkekeh mendapati sikap Levi yang memerintah seperti seorang ibu,"Baik baik." Ia mencium kening Levi dengan sayang. Sebenarnya Erwin ingin mencium tepat di bibi Levi, tetapi karena mereka sedang berada di luar dan bisa saja para tetangga memergoki mereka sedang berciuman, maka malulah mereka. Yah.. walaupun tetangga sudah tau bahwa Erwin dan Levi adalah pasangan gay yang sudag menikah.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Erwin melambai sebelum berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya.

"Selamat jalan." matanya terus memandangi punggung Erwin hingga pria priang itu hilang di pertigaan jalan.

Levi masih berdiri. Ia masuk ke dalam, mengunci pintu dan merebahkan diri di sofa. Ia menghela nafas. Seharusnya yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah mencuci piring dan menjemur pakaian lalu membuka cafe miliknya. Bukannya malah merebahkan diri sambil menatap langit lewat balkon.

Pikirannya menerawang ketika Erwin mengobrol ringan dengan Isle, tetangga mereka. Levi tahu. Erwin sangat suka dengan anak kecil. Tidak! Erwin bukan seorang pedoifl yang suka dengan anak kecil lalu memperkosanya. Erwin lebih seperti seorang ayah yang sangat menyayangi anak nya.

Ayah ya?

Levi menghela nafas lagi. Jika mendengar kata ' anak' maka pikiran nya langsung memikirkan Erwin. Sudah 2 tahun mereka nikah. Dan sudah dua tahun juga mereka hanya hidup berdua. Tanpa ada seorang anak yang membuat ramai apartemen mereke. Sebenarnya sih kadang kadang anak anak tetangga suka mendengar cerita Erwin di apartemen mereka. Tapi itu kadang kadang. Tak selamanya.

Tentu saja itu mustahil!

Levi tersenyum kecut. Mereka pasangan gay ingat? Jadi Levi tidak mempunyai rahim yang bisa mengandung. Mereka bisa saja mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan dan mengasuhnya seperti anak sendiri. Tetapi itu hal yang sangat berbeda. Mengasuh anak yang keluar dari rahim sendiri lebih apa ya istilahnya. Istimewa mungkin?

Levi ingin merasakan bagaimana perutnya selama 9 bulan mulai membesar secara perlahan. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana ketika bayinya kelak menendang di perutnya sat Erwin mengusap pelan perutnya. Levi sangat tahu bahwa melahirkan itu sangat menyakitkan. Sakitnya setara dengan patahnya 20 tulang rusuk secara bersamaan. Menyakitkan bukan?

Ia dan Erwin pernah mengunjungi Petra, teman mereka saat melahirkan. Dan disitulah ia ahun bagaimana kerasnya Petra berjuang untuk melahirkan anaknya ke dunia. Ditemani oleh suaminya, Oluo yang terus menggenggam erat tangan istrinya seolah ingin membagi rasa sakit dan kekuatan secara bersamaan. Yang membuat hati Levi berdesir ketika mendengar suara tangisan bayi Petra dan Oluo. Menangis sangat kencang sekali hingga rasanya kuping Levi ingin pecah, api beberapa detik berikutnya ia tersenyum ketika melihat Petra tesenyum lemah sambil meliha bayinya di gendong oleh Oluo. Oluo sendiri menangis bahagia. Dan hal yang membuat hati Levi teriris adalah ketika melihat raut sendu Erwin saat menggendong bayi Petra.

Laki laki bermata abu abu itu mengusap perut ratanya. Seandainya ia terlahir sebagai perempuan. Mungkin dia bisa memberikan keturunan kepada Erwin.

"Seandainya aku bisa hamil." guman Levi sambil menatap langit.

TBC...

Ps : Halooo semuanya!! kenalin gw author amatiran yang baru pertama kali nulis ffn. Gw udh 2 tahun jadi pembaca dan memutuskan untuk membuat ffn yaoi sendiri :v. Kritik dan saran nya jangan lupa yaa :v

Ripiewww pliss! :v


	2. 03

Pairing : Erwin Smith x Levi Ackerman and Eren Yeager x Jean Kristin

Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama

Warning : Yaoi. Typo bertebaran, cerita gaje, penilis amatiran

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **ENJOY ! _**

 _Sina High School_ , _pukul 06.50._

Suara ribut bagai dengung lebah itu berasal dari Kelas 11-D yang letaknya berada di ujung koridor sekolah. Terletak di lantai 2 yang tempatnya sangat strategis bagi anak anak yang suka bolos ataupun ke kantin. Kelas 11-D yang terkenal dengan anak anak bandel dan berisik itu selalu membuat guru pengajar menghela nafas berat sambil mengelus dada. Lantaran sikap yang terlampaui jahil ataupun nakal.

Seperti sekarang ini. Eren dan Jean yang saling beradu mulut karena hal yang sangat sepele. Yaitu pulpen. Eren menuduh Jean mencuri pulpennya saat ia sedang berada di toilet untuk buang air kecil. Dan saat ia Kembali ke kelas, pulpen yang tergeletak di atas meja seketika hilang. Jean yang saat itu memungut pulpen jatuh untuk dikembalikan itu langsung terlihat oleh Eren. Jean berniat baik. Tetapi Eren yang sudah terlanjur benci kepada Jean langsung menuduh nya mencuri pulpen nya itu.

"Mengaku saja! Kau ingin mencuri pulpen ku kan! Eren menunjuk muka Jean dengan jari telunjuknya.

Jean yang tidak terima dituduh sebagai pencuri itu balas berteriak,"Enak saja kau asal menuduh! untuk apa juga aku mencuri pulpen butut mu itu!."

"Lalu jika tidak berniat mencuri, kenapa pulpen ku bisa berada di tanganmu hah!."

Jean langsung meremas pulpen yang berada di tangannya dan melemparkannya ke Eren,"Aku hanya memungutnya untuk di taruh lagi ke mejamu."

Eren bersidekap dada," Sama saja bodoh! intinya kau mengambil pulpen ku. Dasar pencuri!."

Jean mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berusaha menahan amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Kalian berdua tenanglah." Armin, teman baik Eren itu mencoba melerai Jean dan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Dasar pencuri! Sudah mencuri tidak mau mengaku lagi. Lebih baik muka kudamu itu tenggelam kan saja ke laut! kata Eren sadis.

Sudah cukup!

Emosi yang Jean tahan dari tadi sudah membuncah. Tangan yang dari terkepal melayang indah tepat muka Eren.

 _BUG!_

Jean meninju muka Eren dengan kekuatan penuh hingga membuat pemuda bermata hijau itu terjungkal ke belakang dan terkapar pingsan dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Eren." Mikasa berteriak keras sambil memangku Eren yang tak sadarkan diri,"Eren, Eren, bangunlah."ia menepuk pelan pipi Eren mencoba membangun pemuda itu.

Jean mendengus,"Dia pantas mendapatkan nya."

"Apa kau bilang hah! kau membuat Eren pingsan dan sekarang kau mengatakan Eren pantas mendapatkan nya." Mikasa menggulung lengan bajunya. Bersiang mengambil ancang ancang untuk menghabisi Jean.

Jean meneguk ludahnya. Bukan jadi rahasia umum jika satu sekolah mengenal Mikasa. Mikasa yang terkenal sebagai perempuan itu berhasil mengalahkan satu geng preman yang memalak adik kelas mereka dengan tangan kosong. Ditambah Mikasa sekarang memegang sabuk hitam Teakwondo.

"Wah sepertinya ini akan sangat seru sekali." kata Shasa sambil memakan kentangnya.

Connie langsung menggeplak belakang kepala Shasa hingga gadis itu tersedak kentang yang ia makan,"Kau bodoh atau apa? teman kita akan bertengkar tapi kau malah santai santai makan. Dan dari mana kau dapat kentang itu!" Connie berseru frustasi.

Annie hanya menguap bosan melihat pertengkaran itu.

"Nee Mikasa, tidak bisa kita kah bicarakan baik baik." Armin menahan lengan Mikasa. Tetapi Mikasa menatap tajam ke arah Armin seolah ia baru saja berbuat kesalahan.

"Tidak." Mikasa menjawab pendek. Dan Armin sudah tahu jika Mikasa menjawab pendek dengan alis bertaut. Itu tandanya perempaun itu sedang marah.

Bukannya membantu temannya yang sedang bertengkar. Teman teman sekelasnya malah bersorak heboh menyerukan nama 'Mikasa'.

"Mikasa jangan!."

Jean sudah menutup matanya dengan erat.

 _SREK!_

"APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI DI SINI!.

Tapi beberapa detik berselang tidak ada rasa sakir yang tersengat di pipi atau hidungnya. Ia membuka setengah matanya hanya untuk melihat Mikasa berdiri terpaku dengan kepalan tinju terhenti di udara.

Hening.

Suara sorak yang tadinya begitu heboh langsung berganti menjadi keheningan ketika Erwin sensei masuk ke kelas tanpa mereka sadari.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?." Erwin mencoba mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan intonasi rendah. Matanya menatap murid murid nya dengan pandangan sinar laser. Memang inilah resiko yang ia harus terima menjadi wali kelas 11 -D.

Masih ada yang tidak menjawab.

Erwin menghela nafas berat,"Aku hanya telat 10 menit dan ini yang kalian perbuat selama aku tidak ada?." matanya tak sengaja melihat salah satu muridnya tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Armin dengan kondisi hidung berdarah,"Astaga! kenapa dengan Eren? "

"A-Anu, tadi Eren dan Jean bertengkar. Lalu Jean memukul Eren hingga pingsan." kata Historia dengan suara pelan yang masih di dengar Erwin.

"Jean Kristin?." Erwin menyipit kan matanya. Jean meneguk ludah dengan kasar," Bawa Eren ke ruang kesehatan lalu temui aku sehabis pulang sekolah bersama Eren."

"T-Tapi aku tidak-"

"Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun." Kata Erwin final,"Buka buku kalian. Kita akan melanjutkan Bab yang kamarin."

Para murid mengerang malas sambil Kembali ke tempat duduk masing masing . Walaupun malas, mereka tetap mengikuti perintah Erwib sensei untik menbuka buku. Kecuali Jean yang harus menggendong Eren ke ruang kesehatan. Jean mengucapakan permisi sebelum menggeser pintu. Ia bisa melihat tatapan tajam Mikasa disertai dengan aura hitam yang menyebar membuat Jean cepat cepat berlalu.

Selama perjalanan menuju ruang kesehatan. Ia tak berhenti memaki Eren yang melibatkan dirinya hingga dirinya yang menjadi tersangka.

"Permisi." Jean membuka pintu geser ruang kesehatan dengan kaki kanannya. Kedua tangannya masih menggendong Eren yang terbilang berat,"Kemana perginya Hanji sensei?."guman nya pelan

Sepertinya Hanji sensei sedang pergi untuk bereksperimen lagi. Terbukti dengan note yang menempel pasa buku absen siswa sakit yang berada di meja tempat Hanji biasa duduk.

Guru itu sangat aneh. Selalu menggunakan jas putih dengan kacamata yang selalu tersampir di mana mana. Mungkin murid murid akan menyebut nya guru gila. Karena suka tertawa terbahak bahak padahal tidak ada yang lucu, dan selalu suka berteriak. Satu lagi, ia fanatik terhadap raksasa. Entah apa yang membuat nya begitu mencintai raksasa.

Terpaksa Jean harus melakukan semuanya sendiri. Ia merebahkan Eren di ranjang lalu berjalan menuju lemari obat untuk mengambil kapas dan minyak kayu putih. Menarik kursi yang ada di sebelah ranjang dan duduk. Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidung Eren yang untungnya sudah berhenti. Membalur kan minyak kayu putih di leher dan di telinga.

Jean ingin segera meninggalkan Eren dan pergi ke kelas. Tapi jika ia di kelas ia bakal mati bosan karena pelajaran Matematika yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Tapi lagi, jika ia memilih menunggu pemuda itu siuman, pasti ia akan bertengkar lagi. Tapi biarlah. Sesekali membolos jam pelajaran Matematika tidak akan salahnya bukan? walaupun ia harus terjebak berdua bersama titisan iblis ini. Lagi pula ini salahnya. Jadi ia harus tanggung jawab.

"NghhhEren melenguh ketika merasakan rasa pusing yang melanda kepalanya. Ia mengerjab ngerjabkan matanya untuk menfokuskan pengelihatannya.

"Oh kau sudab sadar. Apa kau haus?." Eren menengok ke sumber suara. Saat ia bangun kepala nya justru semakin sakit. Ia mengernyit ketika mencium aroma manis yang melewati hidungnya.

Mengendus. Eren mendekatkan kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing itu ke aroma manis yang membuatnya mabuk.

Pemuda bermata hijau itu mengadahkan kepalanya. Masih dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Oy! kau ngapain?." tanya Jean bingung melihat kepala Eren yang mendekati dadanya.

"Kenapa baunya manis sekali?."

"Huh? kau bilang apa?."

Tepat setelah mengucapkan itu. Mata Jean langsung terbalak lebar ketika Eren dengan seenaknya jidatnya langsung menbuka kemeja sekolahnya. Hingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang putih mulus dan kedua nipple nya.

"O-oy!." seru Jean kelabakan. Pemuda bermata hijau itu mengabaikan dan justru menyentuh puting Jean dengan dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Sshhh..."Jean mengerang pelan ketika ujung nipple kanannya disentuh dengan jari telunjuk Eren.

Melihat reaksi Jean,Eren memijat nipple pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. Dan...

Sebuah cairan keluar dari puting kanan Jean!

Glup..

Eren menelan ludahnya ketika melihat cairan berwarna putih itu keluar dari puting Jean. Dia yang sudah haus dari tadi tanpa berpikir panjang menghisap puting Jean.

"Ngghh..E-Eren!." Jean mendesah sedikit nyaring. Puting kanannya yang dihisap oleh Eren terasa nyeri dan panas. Rasa panas itu menjalar hingga ke pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Berhenti...ahhh.." desahan Jean semakin bertambah tak kala sebelah tangan Eren yang menganggur itu kini mempelintir puting kirinya.

Tubuh Jean bergetar pelan. Rasa malu bercampur sakit karena puting nya yang dihisap oleh Eren. Dan bukannya berhenti justru pemuda itu malah justru menambah hisapan nya.

Tidak!

Jika dibiarkan seperti ini maka Eren bisa berbuat lebih. Dan jika Eren berbuat lebih dan mengetahui rahasianya. Maka tamatlah riwayatnya. Jangan sampai terjadi!

"Aku bilang berhenti bodoh!."

 _ **BUG!**_

Secara reflek Jean memukul belakang kepala Eren sehingga pemuda itu kembali pingsan dan langsung jatuh di atas kasur.

Nafas Jean terengah engah. Tangannya kanan nya masih terlayang di udara. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mencoba menutupi kemejanya yang sudah terbuka.

" _Gila! Aku baru saja membuat nya pingsan untuk kedua kalinya. Jika Mikasa tahu, dia pasti akan membunuhku!."_

Karena tidak ingin berlama lama berdekatan dengan Eren. Dia langsung merapikan kemejanya dan beranjak pergi keluar sebelum seseorang tahu bahwa tadi mereka baru saja melakukan hal yang gila!

TBC...

Jangan lupa untuk reviews nya. Saran, kritik, dan masukan gue terima dengan sepenuh hati~

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya •


	3. Kenapa jadi begini?

Pairing : Erwin Smith x Levi Ackerman and Eren Yeager x Jean Kristin

Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama

Warning : Yaoi. Typo bertebaran, cerita gaje, penilis amatiran. M- Pregnant. Male Loctation.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

ENJOY ! _

 _Suna High School, Ruang Guru pukul 15.00._

Setelah memukul Eren dengan kedua kalinya saat itu. Jean langsung bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Jantung nya berdebar dengan kencang saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan Eren masuk ke dalam kelas dengan muka kusut sehabis bangun tidur. Ia tahu Eren sengaja tidur lebih lama agar tidak memasuki jam pelajaran dengan alasan sakit.

Saat Eren bertanya kepada Mikasa dan Armin siapa yang mengantarkan nya ke UKS. Armin hanya menjawab bahwa Jean lah yang menggotong dirinya ke UKS. Eren pun hanya melongos pergi ketika melewati dirinya yang sedang duduk merapikan buku tanpa mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Dia tidak berharap ucapan itu keluar dari bibir Eren. Dan ia bersyukur bahwa Eren tidak mengingat kejadian di UKS itu. Karena jika Eren tahu, maka rahasia nya akan terbongkar dan kehidupan SMA nya akan berakhir tidak normal.

Ia hampir lupa bahwa Erwin sensei menyuruh mereka berdua untuk menemuinya dirinya selepas pulang sekolah jika saja Armin tak mengingatkan nya. Terkutuk lah kau Armin!

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Di ruang guru.Duduk bersama Eren dan didepannya ada Erwin sensei yang sudah siap dengan pose mengintrogasi.

"Jadi,apa kalian tahu kenapa kalian berdua dipanggil ke sini?." tanya Erwin dengan nada penekanan.

Diam..

Jean dan Eren tak menjawab.

"Jean Kristein,Apa kau tahu kesalahan mu?." Tanya Erwin menatap Jean.

"Ya." jawab Jean," Aku memukul Eren hingga dia pingsan."

"Bagus jika kau tahu." Eren tersenyum senang ketika melihat itu. Rasakan!

" Dan kau Eren Jeager, apa kau tahu kesalahan mu?" tanya Erwin lagi kini menatap Eren.

Eren mengangkat kedua bahunya," Tidak tahu." jawabnya. Dia memang tidak salah oke? itu semua karena si muka kuda itu yang mencuri pulpennya.

" Baiklah. Kalian berdua aku hukum."

Eren langsung melayang kan protes" Apa?kenapa aku harus ikut dihukum juga. Aku tidak salah. Itu salah si muka kuda itu!." ia menunjuk Jean.

"Hey! itu juga salah mu tahu! ."

"Cukup!." Erwin meninggikan suaranya. Mereka berdua langsung terdiam. Jika Erwin sensei marah,itu akan lebih mengerikan daripada melihat gunung berapi melutus.

"Eren Jeager, apa perlu aku memanggil ibumu kesini?." kata Erwin tenang.

"Jangan!." Eren langsung berseru. Ia tidak ingin ibunya tahu ini. Jika ibunya sampai tahu masalah ini. Maka uang jajan nya akan di potong dan Eren tidak mau uang jajannya terpotong. Sepertinya ia harus memaksa Mikasa menutup mulutnya dari ibunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." kata Erwin," Jadi sudah diputuskan bahwa kalian berdua akan satu kamar. Jean Kristein, mulai besok kau sudah harus pindah ke kamar nya Eren "

 **"APA!.'** seru mereka secara bersama. Satu kamar bersama orang yang paling dibenci? oh tidak! Berdekatan saja sudah membuat muak, apalagi satu kamar.

 _"Sial!."_ batin Jean memaki.

" Tapi aku sudah sekamar bersama Armin." Eren mencoba protes.

"Aku bisa menyuruhnya pindah ke kamar Jean."

" Tapi bagaimana dengan persetujuan kepala asrama?."

"Aku bisa mendiskusikan nya bersama Levi ."

"Tapi-.." baru saja Eren melayangkan protesnya lagi. Tetapi Erwin sudah langsung memotong.

"-Aku tidak menerima penolakan Eren Jeager." potong Erwin final," Kalian boleh kembali ke kamar kalianDan Eren,kau bisa langsung pindah ke kamar Jean. Aku sudah menyuruh Reiner untuk pindah ke kamar Eren,jadi kau bisa membawa baju baju mu dan sisa barang mu bisa kau bereskan besok."

Eren mengerang sebal," Baik Erwin sensei."

"Kalau begitu,kami permisi." Jean membungkuk badannya sebelum membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju asrama diikuti oleh Eren.

Bangunan asrama khusus laki laiiSuna High School terletak di sebelah selatan bangunan sekolah. Sedangkan untuk asrama khusus perempuan. Terletak berlawanan dari asrama laki laki. Hal ini untuk mengantisipasi jika para murid ada yang diam diam berpacaran dan melakukan hal yang aneh dan agar tidak bertemu juga. Hal ini juga mencegah para murid laki laki agar tidak mengintip asrama perempuan.

Butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk menuju asrama dengan melewati jalan setapak yang di sisi sisinya diterangi lampu jalan. Karena Suna High School termasuk sekolah yang mempunyai daerah yang luas, jadi tak heran jika perjalanan menuju asramanya bisa memakan waktu seperempat jam.

Mereka sampai di kamar dengan pintu bertuliskan 205. Jean mengeluarkan kunci dalam sakunya dan memasukkan ke dalam lubang pintu.

 _Ceklek.._

Daun pintu itu terbuka. Menampakan kamar dengan seluruh isinya. Terdapat dua tempat tidur _single bed_ yang terletak di kiri dan kanan dilengkapi lemari dua pintu. Sekolah juga menyediakan meja belajar sederhana untuk memudahkan murid nya. Isinya sama seperti kamar asrama pada umumnya. Dan untuk kamar Jean sendiri, terbilang sederhana. Hanya ada buku yang mengisi meja belajarnya. Tak ada poster ataupun baju yang berserakan di lantai. Biasanya kamar laki laki sangatlah berantakan dan kotor. Dindingnya juga terkadang dipenuhi oleh poster idola mereka. Tapi Jean berbeda.

 _"Aneh sekali, biasanya kamar laki laki selalu berantakan. Tetapi kenapa kamar si muka kuda ini malah sangat rapi?."_ batin Eren dalam hati.

"Aku sudah menempati kasur sebelah kanan. Kau tidak keberatankan di sebelah kiri?." tanya Jean.

"Terserah." jawab Eren cuek Ia melemparkan tas nya ke kasur lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Sepasang mata hijaunya bergulir ke arah beberapa kardus yang tersusun di dekat kaki ranjang. Sepertinya Armin sudah mengepak beberapa buku dan bajunya tadi. Eren bersyukur mempunyai sahabat yang sangat pengertian seperti Armin.

"Kau ingin mandi dulu?." tanya Jean yang sudah berganti baju santai dan membawa handuk di tangannya.

"Kau saja." jawab Eren pendek. Ia memiringkan badannya menghadap dinding dan menutup kedua kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan netra hijaunya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia tertidur.

"Aku sudah selesai, kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandinya." Jean keluar dari kamar mandi . Tangan kanan nya menggosok gosok rambut nya dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Eren?." panggil Jean. Ternyata pemuda itu sudah terlelap tidur. Punggung nya yang menyamping memperlihatkan siluet tubuhnya yang terkena cahaya dari lampu malam,"Eren bangun." panggil nya sekali lagi.

Pemuda itu justru hanya membalas panggilan Jean itu dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

"Dasar." Jean mengela nafas. Lebih baik ia mulai menbuat makan malam," Hmm, kali ini enaknya masak apa ya?." guman nya pada diri sendiri. Jika sekarang Reiner ada disini, mungkin dia akan meminta makanan pedas sejenis kare.

Kare?

Apa dia buat saja kare saja. Lagi pula bahan bahan untuk membuat kare masih tersedia di kulkas mini. Tapi...apakah Eren akan menyukai nya? Setahu Jean Eren tidak terlalu suka makanan pedas. Dia lebih suka membawa steak hamburger sebagai bekal makan siang nya. Katanya steak hamburger yang terbaik.

Baiklah, sekali kali makan daging tidak apa apa kan?

"Eren bangun!." Jean mengapit hidung pemuda itu dengan ibu jarinya dan telunjuknya. Dia sudah selesai masak, dan berharap pemuda itu sudah bangun, tetapi justru kebalikannya.

Dahinya berkerut, tapi lama kelamaan kedua mata itu langsung terbuka dengan terbalak,"Muka kuda sialan,kau mau membunuh ku!." katanya sengit.

"Siapa suruh kau tidur seperti kerbau." kata Jean santai.

"Sialan kau!." maki Eren. Tangannya sudah siap melayang kan tinju tetapi suara dari perut nya itu membuat nya terdiam.

 _Kruyuk..._

Jean tertawa kecil,"Kau lapar ya?."

"Bukan urusan mu!."

Jean beranjak mengambil piring berisi steak hamburger yang baru ia masak dan menyodorkan nya ke arah Eren," Makanlah."

Eren mengambil piring itu dengan ragu ragu," Apa ini?."

"Steak hamburger."

"Kau tidak memasukkan sianida ke dalam makanan ini kan? tanya nya sangsi.

Jean memutar kedua bola matanya,"Makan saja, aku tidak perlu memasak repot repot untukmu jika aku ingin meracuni mu."

"Kau memasak untukku?." Tanya nya heran,"£pa bukti nya jika makanan ini tidak beracun?."

Kesal.Jean langsung merebut piring yang berada di tangan Eren dan langsung menyuapkannya ke mulutnya," Lihat?." katanya sambil menguyah,"Aku tidak mati bukan?."

"Kalau begitu aku percaya." kata Eren mengambil piring nya kembali.

Ia menyendokan steak hamburger itu lalu memakannya. Saat rasa itu mulai mengecap lidahnya ia tanpa sadar langsung berkata, "Enak."

"Masakan ku memang selalu enak." kata Jean percaya diri.

Tersadar dari perkataan nya, Eren langsung mengelak,"Maksudku ini cukup layak untuk dimakan. Tidak buruk juga, tapi masakan ibuku jauh lebih enak daripada masakan mu."

"Cih tinggal bilang enak saja apa susahnya."

"Diam kau muka kuda atau muka mu yang jelek itu ingin kubuat bertambah jelek?."

"Kau mengatai aku jelek?! Dasar monyet sialan! Anak mami!."

"Apa kau bilang sialan?!."

Dan pertengkaran itu terus berlanjut hingga penjaga asrama harus turun tangan untuk menghentikan percakapan tidak berguna itu."

TBC


End file.
